Atsu-Mama and Yumoto
by Koolkitty9
Summary: Prelude of Love/God of Love AU, Atsushi is like Yumoto's mother, and Yumoto loves it. Follow them through the years!


Summary: _Prelude_ of _Love_ /God of Love AU, Atsushi is like Yumoto's mother, and Yumoto loves it. Follow them through the years!

* * *

 **Age 1:**

Atsushi smiled as he fed the newborn heir, he was happy to see the young prince was starting to comprehend the world. Ryuu smirked as he watched Atsushi, "Are you enjoying that?" He asked and Atsushi jumped as he was startled.

"Ryuu, you startled me!" he sighed, "Yes, I am. Yumoto is really something else."  
"Is that a good thing senpai?" Ryuu asked and Atsushi nodded, "Yes it is."

 **Age 2:**

Yumoto was beginning to talk now and En was trying to teach him things...well mostly to making Yumoto call Atsushi 'mama'.

"Now Yumoto, Atsushi is basically your mother." En told him and the two-year-old tilted his head to the side, "M-mover?"

"No, mother."

Yumoto tried to say it again and En smiled, "How about you call him, mama?"

"Mama?" Yumoto repeated and giggled as Atsushi walked in, "Mama! Mama~!"

Atsushi froze, "M-mama?" He turned to En, "En-chan!"

 **Age 3:**

Yumoto giggled as he held his wombat plushie, "Mama, can I have?" He asked, pointing at a rice ball. Atsushi nodded, "Yes you may."

Atsushi handed the young prince one and he watched as Yumoto stuffed his face with it.

"Be careful now." He warned and went back to reading his book.

 **Age 4:**

"Mama!" Yumoto cried, "An-chan?!" He ran around looking for them and gasped as he bumped into Io.

"W-where's mama?" He asked his mentor and Io looked at him, "Kinugawa-senpai is out right now, Yumoto."

"An-chan?"  
"He's in a meeting..."

Yumoto looked at him, "B-but I need mama, Io-senpai!"  
Io placed a hand on his head, "Come on, it'll be okay, I'll take you out to get something..." he smiled "Kinugawa-senpai has a treat for you actually..."

He led Yumoto out to the gardens and sat him at the table. Yumoto gasped as Atsushi walked out with something. Yumoto began to drool as Atsushi sat down a bowl of ice cream in front of him. "Wow! Thanks mama!"

 **Age 5:**

Ryuu smiled as Yumoto pulled on Atsushi's arm, "Mama! Can we go outside today and miss lessons?"

Atsushi shook his head, "No, lessons are good for you."

Yumoto sighed, "Fine."

 **Age 6:**

Atsushi held the unconcious heir's hand with tears in his eyes, "Come on Little One...wake up...you...you can't die now..." he whispered and En placed a hand on his partner's shoulder.

"Atsushi, Hara-sensei said that it would be a few days until he woke up..." En whispered and Atsushi looked up at him, "En-chan...I...I don't want him to die."

En kissed his cheek, "He's a fighter...he won't die now."

Ryuu looked at Io and sighed. "Yumoto will be okay, Kinugawa-senpai."

Atsushi looked at Yumoto and stroked his hair.

 **Age 7:**

Yumoto sighed as he sat in front of the mortal door. "Atsu-mama, Ibu-chan-senpai left!"

Atsushi smiled, "Don't worry, he'll be back soon. He had to go somewhere."

 **Age 8:**

Yumoto yawned as he laid on Atsushi's lap, "Atsu-mama, why are you my guardian?"

Atsushi smiled, "Well when you were born, we were assigned you. Your brother and father thought we were perfect to protect you."

"Oh..."

 **Age 9:**

Yumoto ran through the palace after Wombat, "Wait, Wom-san! Let me cuddle you!"

Wombat gasped and ran faster, "Nooooo!"

"Wom-san!" Yumoto ran harder and gasped as he crashed into Kinshiro. "A-Aurite!" he gasped and quickly stood back up and bowed, "I-I'm so sorry!"

Kinshiro sighed, "Scarlet, there is no need to bow. Now, you know it is forbidden to run in the palace."

Yumoto nodded, "Yes Aurite..."  
Kinshiro looked at him, "Epinard was looking for you, Prince Scarlet. Now go to him."

 **Age 10:**

"B-but Atsushi-senpai! I want to go to the mortal world!" Yumoto screamed, "An-chan is going and I want to go too!"

Atsushi shook his head, "No Yumoto! It's dangerous!"

"No!" Yumoto cried, "P-Papa won't let me go either!"

Atsushi frowned, "I can't let you go, Little One!"  
"But mama!" He screamed, "I-I want to go!"

Atsushi grabbed him gently by the shoulders. "Little One, I can't let you go..."

Age 11:

Yumoto looked at the plate of curry in front of him, "What's this?" He asked Atsushi and Atsushi smiled, "It's called curry. It's a food from the mortal world."

"Really?" He smelled it and gasped, "It smells good..."  
"Try it, you may like it."

Yumoto nodded and took a bite and gasped in amazement, "WOW! That's amazing!"

 **Age 12:**

Yumoto pouted as he sat by Ryuu, "What's wrong, kid?" Ryuu asked and Yumoto shrugged, "Nothing."

"Are you sure? Did Kinugawa-senpai say something to you?"

Yumoto gasped, "What, no! Atsushi-senpai won't let me see Ibu-chan-senpai! He says that the Caerula Adamas are too busy to see me!"

Ryuu smiled, "Don't worry your fluffy head! Epinard and Aurite are hanging out, they haven't talked in weeks."

Yumoto pouted, "Don't call me fluffy!"

Yumoto just needed to realize that his mama couldn't be with him all the time.

 **Age 13:**

Yumoto sat beside Atsushi as he was reading a book, "Senpai! An-chan says when I turn fifteen I can go to the mortal world!"

Atsushi smiled, "How wonderful."

Yumoto nodded, "Yes! He said that by that time the mortal world should be safe!"

Atsushi looked at him, "Yes, it should be safe by that time."

"So, if you're the God of Wind, can you make the wind blow through my hair?" Yumoto asked and Atsushi raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Well...Io-senpai was describing the mortal world to me and...said the wind blows and your hair flies...I...want to feel how it feels!"  
Atsushi smiled, "If I could I would...I'm sorry." he sighed and Yumoto looked down. "Okay..."

 **Age 14:**

Yumoto ran inside panting, he held his cheek and ran to his room. He was beaten up by two twins again...he couldn't let Atsushi see him like this.

He gasped as he heard a knock at the door, "Yumoto?" Atsushi's voice spoke, "Your brother wants to see you."

"I-In a minute, Senpai! Go tell him I'm coming, please and thank you!" He yelled and felt tears filling his eyes as he heard the door open, "Yumoto, are you okay?" Atsushi gasped and Yumoto looked at him.

"You were beat up again, weren't you?"  
Yumoto nodded and gasped as Atsushi hugged him. "It's okay...one day you will show them that you are powerful..."

 **Age 15:**

Yumoto smiled as he held his staff above his head, "Heal the Mortal World!" He shouted and smiled as he watched the destroyed world get covered in light.

"Scarlet!" Atsushi gasped out and Kinshiro watched in awe, "The future God of Love is awakened! He is now ready for the throne!"

Atsushi smiled and Ibushi along with Akoya smiled up at Yumoto.  
"Little One, heal the world!" Ibushi called and Atsushi watched his once small heir heal the world that he will eventually protect...his Little One...the one who called him "mama", was now grown up.

-Love is Over!-


End file.
